Of Chocolate and Hugs
by Winter's Light
Summary: [OneShot] Fuji confesses. Echizen thinks it's a joke. FujiRyo [Valentine's Day fic] edit: title. I must have been delusional when I wrote the title.


**Author's Note: **My sad attempt at a FujiRyo Valentine's ficcie. Written for the tenipuri 2nd annual Valentine's Day contest. Entry fanfiction #1. Ah and a warning, this is – I suppose – smut. Yes, that's right. Yours truly has written smut. No they did not do anything erotic, graphic or whatnot but they did start. And this is yours truly's first time, please be gentle.

Of Chocolate and Hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

It was random. It came out of the blue. He hadn't even realized that his senpai had swung that way. Perhaps, if he had been more observant, then he would have noticed. But then, he might have still not noticed because he was just like that. He just wasn't the type to notice things if it wasn't related to tennis.

It all started on a Saturday morning near the end of tennis practice in his first year of high school. Since it was Saturday and despite having classes, practice let off earlier than usual.

So that Saturday morning saw Echizen Ryoma in the club room, changing into his school uniform.

It just so happened that Fuji Syuusuke had decided to help out their beloved Tezuka Kunimitsu – the captain – and lock up during school hours. It also just so happened that Momoshiro Takeshi ditched his friend for an early breakfast.

And so the club room was empty excluding the team prodigy and freshmen.

Before that day, Echizen hadn't really spoken to his senpai in a while. No, this was in the wintertime, there was still more time to speak with him.

Echizen just hadn't realized that it was Valentine's day until his senpai mentioned it. He paused in the process of buttoning the top button on his school uniform and turned around to glance at the brown haired third year, raising an inquiring eyebrow. What was the point anyways?

"So?"

Fuji merely chuckled from his position sitting on a nearby bench. His usually lidded eyes opened and started as Echizen only continued to give that same blank stare.

Deciding to shrug it off, Echizen started to put his rackets away.

"'So'?" Fuji asked, repeating what his kouhai had said. "How could you say that? Lots of girls will be after you…"

Echizen only seemed to just realize that fact now. "Ah right…" he replied, running a hand through his raven locks dismissively. "Doesn't matter…"

Fuji smiled, eyes opened and it was only then that Echizen noted how scary his senpai could look smiling with his eyes opened. "What do you want Fuji-senpai?" he asked, noting how the prodigy was staring at him with interest. That was unnerving…

"Ah… Let's see…" Fuji replied, now standing up and pointed a finger on his chin. "How do say this…" he continued to ponder, walking over to the confused first year. He bent down and encased the smaller boy within the wall.

"I like you."

Echizen froze. He obviously had many confessions before and had dealt with them. Easy, just say no and walk away. But, all the confessions he had before were from _females_ and this was a male.

Fuji reached up and grabbed one of Echizen's wrists, smiling. It was smile that seemed to mock him, tease him. "What's your answer?"

Echizen didn't reply but instead, jerked from his senpai's grasp and still pinned to the wall, looked away. "You've got to be joking."

Frowning, Fuji closed his eyes and stared at Echizen. "What do you mean I'm joking? I'm serious," he replied, looking very torn.

The younger boy turned to glance at his senpai with wry eyes. "If you were serious, how would you make me believe that?" Echizen obviously hadn't wanted to believe that one of his upperclassmen and a teammate was like that or he just really didn't know what to do.

Fuji tilted his head a little ways to the side. "What would I do?" he asked, repeating the question and slowly, he released the younger boy. "Now… You'll see…" he looked down at the shorter boy, smiling and bending down, lowering his head.

Clear sapphire blue irises revealed themselves to the pair of shocked golden ones and Echizen found his mouth being invaded without a word. A larger and much firmer hand which had previously rested on his shoulder slid onto his back, pulling him into an embrace.

Echizen could do nothing but stand shell shock at his senpai's movements. His eyes wandered up to the now closed eyes, the owner kissing deeply and locked within. He couldn't think; why was this happening?

Did he like him that way? Where would that end up? He frowned and as if Fuji had sensed his troubled aura, the older male released Echizen and allowed the both of them of breathe.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji only told him and with that, he turned away, leaving the first year regular member alone in the clubroom. Just as he closed the door behind him, he smiled wryly. "Echizen-kun really needs to finish buttoning his shirt…" he mused to himself.

Back in the clubroom, Echizen noticed that he left the top-most button of his shirt opened.

--

"Fujiko-chan nya? You look happy…" Kikumaru Eiji whispered from behind a propped up book that hid his face from the teacher's view. He glanced over at his friend who was resting his head in the palm of his hand and seemed to be spacing out – lips curved up into a genuine smile.

"Saa… What are you talking about Eiji?" Fuji merely asked, his head moved slightly towards the feline-like tennis player.

Kikumaru frowned and pouted. Unya, so unfair...! Here he was, trying to figure out what was making the tensai so happy when it was Valentine's Day and… He turned out to look out the window, Aozu-colored eyes kept its gaze on one figure outside.

The figure seemed to notice Kikumaru's gaze for he looked up with a smile and waved. Kikumaru grinned and waved back causing several students to notice his actions.

Fuji nudged his friend just as the teacher came by. Kikumaru swerved his head around to face the wrath of the teacher. Cheeks reddening because of the fact that he had gotten caught, he stood up, the book fell and landed on the floor with a slight "thud", and bowed.

"I'm sorry sensei! I'll pay attention nya!" Kikumaru apologized, keeping eyes on the floor. Fuji covered his mouth to hide a chuckle and the teacher raised an eyebrow wryly.

"You know Kikumaru-san, this is the second time this week…"

Fuji turned his head away from the attention and instead, focused his eyes on who Kikumaru was staring at.

A slow smirk found Fuji's lips and sapphire eyes revealed themselves, staring down at the vice captain of the tennis club.

So that's who Kikumaru was staring at…

--

Echizen laid his head of the cool surface of the desk. It was nearing the end of the last class of the day and he was dreading practice… A scowl was plastered on his features. Who would want to go back there when a senpai had practically molested you?!

He lifted his head and shook it of those thoughts, ignoring the strange stares he received from his classmates. In the morning, he had already received several love confessions and love letters from fangirls but none of them were as _aggressive_ as the one after morning practice.

His cheeks tinged a light pink. He rarely blushed so his scowl grew more irritated when several girls who had noticed his light blush had started squealing.

He growled under his breath. Fuji-senpai would have to pay for this…

"Oi Echizen…" Horio Satoshi's whispered comment flew into his ears and he didn't bother to react. He was just another loud mouth. Instead, he yawned and laid his head in his arms once again, intent on taking a nap.

"Oi Echizen…" Horio continued and this time, resorted to poking the first year regular with his pencil.

Echizen growled and spun around, golden eyes glaring at the loud mouth who was not so loud at the moment. "What?" his eyes seemed to hiss.

Horio only gulped and pointed to the teacher in front of him, tapping a finger on his crossed arms.

"Echizen-san, nice of you to join us… Please translate page 167 for us," the teacher told the half-asleep tennis player through gritted teeth.

Echizen blinked and turned his book to the said page, glancing briefly before standing up and in fluent English, "It says, **The chocolate is too sweet. Please get something less sweet.**"

The teacher nodded and went back up to the front. Surprisingly, Echizen refrained from making snarky comments.

He laid his head back. "I never like chocolate anyways…"

--

School ended and practice started. Echizen trudged along with a dark shadow hanging over his shoulder. He was already tired of Valentine's Day! He really hated this stupid holiday… Once inside the clubroom, he dropped his bag at the scene.

There, Fuji stood half-naked, reaching for a shirt. The brunette turned around with the same smile plastered on his face and the same lidded eyes. "Ah! Echizen-kun, you're late as usual," he greeted with an amused glint in his eyes.

Echizen gulped. There, standing in front of him, was the one person who he didn't want to see. And he was half-naked.

And he was acting as if nothing happened.

Why? A chill traveled down his spine. It wasn't fair, something happened – something existed.

Echizen shook his head and knew his answer.

"Yes."

Fuji froze in his motion of putting on his tennis polo shirt. "Excuse me Echizen-kun?" he asked, head turned around to see if the freshmen was still sane.

"I-I… I…like you," Echizen stuttered, trailing off at the last two words. He looked away, heat rising towards his cheeks.

Fuji smiled and reached in his bag for something. After a few seconds of groping around, he finally found what he was looking for and took it out, handing it to the _shy_ tennis player.

Echizen looked at it. It was a Valentine's Day heart box. He assumed there was chocolate in it and felt his heart sink a bit. He didn't like chocolate…

"I originally planned to give you this after morning practice but… I guess there wasn't enough time and it worked out ne?" Fuji explained, now pulling on his jacket.

"Thank you…" Echizen thanked the older male and paused, looking around as if he wanted to add something else.

"What is it?" Fuji asked, as if sensing the tension.

Echizen looked away. He really needed to look anywhere but his senpai's face at that point. "Willyoueatitwithme?" he asked, slurring the words together from saying it so fast.

Fuji seemed to understand and nodded. "Come over later, ne?"

Echizen nodded and the clubroom door opened.

"What are you two still doing here? Twenty laps for not being punctual!" Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain, shouted at them.

"Oh? What's that around your neck Tezuka-buchou?" Fuji asked, noticing a thin, lavender ribbon wrapped the captain's neck. Though the collar of the jacket seemed to hid it well, Fuji noticed many things.

Echizen's eyebrows rose as Tezuka's face strayed to the equivalent of what would have been a blush on normal people.

"Thirty laps Fuji!"

"Yes Tezu-kun!" Fuji answered in a teasing voice.

"Forty!"

--

It was tradition that every year on Valentine's Day, Echizen would go over to Fuji after school ended and vice versa – or if they didn't have school, they would spend the day with each other.

Each time they visited, Valentine's Day was filled with chocolate.

And this year, they happened to take one step further.

Echizen licked the vanilla flavored ice cream and glanced at his boyfriend. The brunette smiled and Echizen looked away, red tinting his cheeks.

Even though they had dated for three years now and were now in college, Echizen still couldn't get over the fact that his boyfriend was one sadistic prodigy.

"Ryoma? What's wrong?" Fuji asked, taking a lick from his strangely green colored ice cream. Echizen shivered at the thought of wasabi ice cream and shook his head.

"Nothing…" he glanced at a nearby clock, "Ah, shall we go to your house now?"

Fuji finished the last of his ice cream and nodded. "Ah." He smiled at the younger boy and his hand reached out, fingers tickling Echizen's cheek, rubbing the smooth skin.

"Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked, eyes widening at the action.

Fuji frowned. "I told you, you don't have to call me that. You had ice cream all over," Fuji told the freshmen.

"A-Ah…" Echizen replied, flustered once again. Fuji seemed to like it though – the flustered cheeks.

"Saa… Let's go…"

--

The house was dark and empty when the two ex-Seigaku students arrived. Fuji flipped on the lights as soon as they opened the door and smiled. "Ah… Home…" he sighed thoughtfully as Echizen followed with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji shook his head. "Nothing. Anyways, up to my room?" he suggested with a mischievous smile.

Echizen smirked. "As always. You know, it's your fault I like chocolate now…" he told the older boy as they climbed up the stairs.

Fuji turned a corner. "What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Fuji-senpai…" Echizen growled teasingly. They both entered the room and Echizen immediately walked over to the bed.

Fuji chuckled and reached for some chocolate in his drawer. "I saved these for you."

"'Saved'?" Echizen repeated, "You mean you bought this last year and didn't eat these?"

"No no, I bought a lot earlier and gave out some to our teammates – Ah!" Fuji started to explain but was abruptly cut off by Echizen's pounce. "Ryoma, you don't have to do that…" Fuji chided disapprovingly.

Echizen stuck out a tongue childishly and knelt beside him. "Whatever," he answered, crossing both his arms.

"You sound like a five-year-old," Fuji told him, now opening the heart-shaped box filled with sweets. The sound of crinkling paper was heard.

Echizen turned his attention towards the chocolate eagerly. Even though he tried to hide it, he failed miserably.

"Open wide!" Fuji suddenly said, holding up a piece of chocolate.

There was a silence and Echizen stared at his senpai with a blank look. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Fuji's smile became wider. His arm was quick, Echizen noted as his mouth was suddenly filled with chocolate and orange. Orange filling… Sweet…

"T-That wasn't…necessary!" Echizen complained through the sticky goodness of chocolate.

"Would you prefer another method?" Fuji asked, picking another piece.

Echizen's eyes gleamed with a strange glint. The same glint in which he wore whenever faced with a challenge. "Bring it!"

Fuji stuck the piece in his mouth and chewed slowly. At first Echizen looked confused but soon understood when Fuji closed the distance in between them, lips upon lips.

The lemony filling within the chocolate was shared between the two of them. Echizen felt Fuji's tongue invade his mouth but did nothing to stop him. Instead, he let out a tiny whimper as Fuji nibbled on the bottom lip.

Fuji finally ended the kiss when they both needed to breathe. But the session was quickly brought back when Fuji leaned forward and licked Echizen's neck.

Echizen let out a sigh of pleasure.

The elder took one moment to glance at his kouhai and smirked before going back to giving the boy a hickey. He slowly sucked and felt the younger stiffen.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" Fuji asked, stopping for a breather, in between gasps.

From beneath Fuji, Echizen smirked.

"_Onegaishimasu_."

-owari-


End file.
